Bossraids
Zurück zur Übersicht(Index) = Angriffe auf Kreaturen = Kreaturtypen Drache Hydra Moloch Oktopus Beute Wieviele Ressourcen man beim Angriff auf Kreaturen erbeutet, hängt von mehreren Dingen ab. Zunächst gibt es eine Höchstgrenze an Ressourcen, die man bei Kreaturen erbeuten kann. So bekommt man insgesamt 500 Einheiten von einer Kreatur (egal welcher Typ) mit Level 1, 3000 bei Level 2, usw. Wieviele Einheiten man von welcher Ressource (außer Gold) bekommt, ist vom Kreaturtyp abhängig. Ob eine Kreatur getötet wurde oder nicht, beeinflusst keinesfalls die Menge der erbeuteten Ressourcen. Jedoch bekommt man nur Artefakte (falls es überhaupt welche gibt), sollte die Kreatur besiegt werden. Zusätzlich bekommt man (X * Beute) Gold, wobei X ein vom Kreaturenlevel vorgegebener Faktor ist. Um die maximale Beute eines Angriffs zu ermitteln, kann folgende Formel behilflich sein: max. Kapazität der Armee = (Anzahl überlebender Einheiten) * (Beutekapazität pro gesendeter Einheit). Beispiel: 25 Berserker (Kapazität 10) können maximal 250 Ressourcen (Gold nicht mit inbegriffen, es "wiegt” nichts) tragen. Dennoch scheint es so, dass man nur bis zu (max. Truppenkapazität * 2) Goldeinheiten bekommt. Diese Tabelle basiert auf Informationen aus diversen Angriffsberichten : |'Kreaturlevel'|'1'|'2'|'3'|'4'|'5'|'6'|'7'|'8'|'9'|'10'| |'Max Beute'|500|3,000|20,000|40,000|100,000|150,000|200,000|300,000|450,000|600,000| |'Gold/Beute'|200|120|80|50|35|35|30|27|26|5| |'Max Gold'|1.000|3.600|16.000|20.000|35.000|52.500|60.000|81.000|117.000|30.000| |'Einheiten '| | | | | | | | | | | |'Berserker Jäger Templer Hexenmeister'|50|300|2.000|4.000|10.000|15.000|20.000|30.000|45.000|60.000| |'Armbrustschützen Ritter'|34|200|1.334|2.667|6.667|10.000|13.334|20.000|30.000|40.000| |'Magier'|100|600|4.000|8.000|20.000|30.000|40.000|60.000|90.000|120.000| |'Paladin'|25|200|1.000|2.000|5.000|7.500|10.000|15.000|22.500|30.000| |*Schaluppe (See)|1|2|14|27|67|100|134|200|300|400| |'''Fregatte (See)|1|3|20|40|100|150|200|300|450|600| |'Kriegsgalleone (See)'|1|1|7|14|34|50|67|100|150|200| Einheiten (vermutet) ist die Truppenstärke eines Typs, die benötigt wird, um mit der kompletten Beute zurück zu kommen. Zu beachten ist, dass nur überlebende Einheiten die Beute tragen können. Es ist also besser, noch ein paar zusätzliche Einheiten mitzuschicken, um Verluste auszugleichen. Wird eine Kreatur nicht getötet, sind die Truppenverluste 5 mal höher, als wenn die Kreatur stirbt. Momentan sieht es so aus, als wenn 300 der in der Tabelle angegebenen Einheiten ausreichen, damit die Kreatur garantiert besiegt wird. Nimmt man weniger Einheiten, kann es passieren, dass man verliert (je mehr Einheiten, desto geringer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu verlieren). '(See)' Schaluppen, Fregatten und Kriegsgalleonen können _nur_ Höhlen auf See angreifen. Wenngleich Fregatten Landeinheiten über Wasser transportieren können, damit diese zu Landhöhlen gelangen. Notiz des englischen Autors: "I have had very good luck with all units EXCEPT for sloops against an Octopus. I have screen prints where 308 sloops (with +34 bonus) lose to a L7 Octopus and 500 lose to a L8! Be very careful hunting bosses with sloops!" Übersetzt: "Ich hatte viel Glück mit allen Einheiten AUSSER bei Schaluppe gegen Oktopus. Ich habe Bildschirmfotos (Screen Shots), wo 308 Schaluppen (mit +34 Bonus) gegen einen Level7 Oktopus und 500 Schaluppen gegen einen Level8 Oktopus verlieren. Seid sehr vorsichtig beim Kreaturenjagen, solltet ihr Schaluppen verwenden!" h2. Artefakte Man bekommt immer Ressourcen, wenn man eine Kreatur angreift, ABER man bekommt nur das versprochene Artefakt, wenn man diese auch tötet. Sowie sich dein Titel erhöht, bekommst du auch bessere Artefakte. Allerdings musst du dafür auch Kreaturen mit höherem Level angreifen (mind. ein Level weniger als du). Für weitere Details, siehe "+Artefakte+ ":http://www.lordofultima.com/en/wiki/view/Artifacts (englisches Wiki) Des Weiteren gibt jede Kreater andere Artefakte * alle Kreaturen: Amulett, Medallion, Horn, Truhe and Werkzeugsatz. * Drachen: Axt * Hydra: Pickel * Moloch: Hammer * Oktopus: Axt, Pickel, Hammer und Sichel Kreaturen geben folgende Artefakte, je nach Level: Level 1 - Kupfer für Ritter Level 2 - Bronze for Barone Level 3 - Stahl for Grafen Level 4 - Silber for Marquess Level 5 - Gold for Prinzen Level 6 - Platin for Herzoge Level 7 - Verite(?) für Könige Level 8 - Valorite(?) für Kaiser Level 9 - 2 Valorite(?) Artefakte Level 10 - 3 Valorite(?) Artefakte h2. Weiteres Kreaturen ab Level 7 werden automatisch als nicht erreichbar angezeigt, sobald ein anderer Spieler seine Truppen zu ihr entsendet hat. Somit kann immer nur ein Spieler angreifen. Kreaturen erscheinen zufällig, abhängig von der Menge an Spielerstädten und deren Level. Je mehr Städte es gibt, desto mehr Kreaturen erscheinen in deren Nähe (ungefähr soviele wie es Städte gibt). Nach einer gewissen Zeit oder nach einer gewissen Zahl von Angriffen durch Spieler verschwinden die Kreaturen wieder. h2. So besiegt man garantiert Kreaturen Für 75ige Chance eine Kreatur zu töten, sende 56,25 der unten aufgeführten Einheitenzahlen. Für 50ige Chance eine Kreatur zu töten, sende 25 der unten aufgeführten Einheitenzahlen. Für 25ige Chance eine Kreatur zu töten, sende 12,5 der unten aufgeführten Einheitenzahlen. Die Einberechnung von Forschung geschieht folgendwermaßen: Teile die benötigten Zahlen durch die Menge deiner Forschung, und runde auf. Bsp.: - bei 50 Forschung durch 1,5 teilen bei 75 Forschung durch 1,75 teilen - bei 100 Forschung durch 2 teilen Anzahl benötigter Einheiten, um garantiert '''Drachen zu töten (ohne Forschung) |Truppentyp|1|2|3|4|5|6|7|8|9|10| |Berserker|50|300|2000|4000|10000|15000|20000|30000|45000|60000| |Jäger|84|500|3334|6667|16667|25000|33334|50000|75000|100000| |Pikenier|250|1500|10000|20000|50000|75000|100000|150000|225000|300000| |Armbrustschützen|42|250|1700|3300|8300|12500|17000|25000|37500|50000| |Ritter|19|112|756|1467|3689|5556|7556|11112|16667|22223| |Magier|36|215|1429|2858|7143|10715|14286|21429|32143|42858| |Hexenmeister|21|125|834|1667|4167|6250|8334|12500|18750|25000| |Templer|100|600|4000|8000|20000|30000|40000|60000|90000|120000| |Paladin|28|167|1134|2200|5534|8334|11334|16667|25000|33334| Anzahl benötigter Einheiten, um garantiert Hydras zu töten (ohne Forschung) |Truppentyp|1|2|3|4|5|6|7|8|9|10| |Berserker|34|200|1360|2640|6640|10000|13600|20000|30000|40000| |Jäger|56|334|2267|4400|11067|16667|22667|33334|50000|66667| |Pikenier|168|1000|6800|13200|33200|50000|68000|100000|150000|200000| |Armbrustschützen|63|375|2500|5000|12500|18750|25000|37500|56250|75000| |Ritter|28|167|1112|2223|5556|8334|11112|16667|25000|33334| |Magier|36|215|1429|2858|7143|10715|14286|21429|32143|42858| |Hexenmeister|21|125|834|1667|4167|6250|8334|12500|18750|25000| |Templer|68|400|2720|5280|13280|20000|27200|40000|60000|80000| |Paladin|42|250|1667|3334|8334|12500|16667|25000|37500|50000| Anzahl benötigter Einheiten, um garantiert Moloche zu töten (ohne Forschung) |Truppentyp|1|2|3|4|5|6|7|8|9|10| |Berserker|50|300|2000|4000|10000|15000|20000|30000|45000|60000| |Jäger|84|500|3334|6667|16667|25000|33334|50000|75000|100000| |Pikenier|250|1500|10000|20000|50000|75000|100000|150000|225000|300000| |Armbrustschützen|63|375|2500|5000|12500|18750|25000|37500|56250|75000| |Ritter|28|167|1112|2223|5556|8334|11112|16667|25000|33334| |Magier|24|143|972|1886|4743|7143|9715|14286|21429|28572| |Hexenmeister|14|84|567|1100|2767|4167|5667|8334|12500|16667| |Templer|100|600|4000|8000|20000|30000|40000|60000|90000|120000| |Paladin|42|250|1667|3334|8334|12500|16667|25000|37500|50000| Anzahl benötigter Einheiten, um garantiert Oktopusse zu töten (ohne Forschung) |Truppentyp|1|2|3|4|5|6|7|8|9|10| |Schaluppe|2|9|57|110|277|417|567|834|1.250|1.667| |Fregatte|1|4|23|44|111|167|227|334|500|667| |Kriegsgalleone|1|1|6|11|28|42|57|84|125|167| (Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von aggroachim (11.01.2012). ”Zur englischen Fassung ":http://www.lordofultima.com/en/wiki/view/bossraids) |”Zurück zur Übersicht(Index)":http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/index | Kategorie:Bosse Kategorie:Gameplay